Blind love
by Lilisu
Summary: Elle cherche un emploi, lui veut une mère. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire...


_Oui, je sais que j'ai dit que Souvenir du futur serait ma dernière avant un bout de temps, mais j'ai retrouvé cette histoire dans un de mes vieux tiroirs à idées et donc voilà, je vous la poste._

_Je rappelle en passant qu'il s'agit d'un __**ONE SHOT**__, donc, il n'y aura pas de suite. Vous voilà prévenus. En plus, j'aurais bien du mal à écrire une suite à ça, alors… Bonne lecture à tous! (cette fois, c'est bien la dernière!)_

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Elie.

Il allait retrouver Elie…

Elie McCullough resserra le col de son manteau autour de sa gorge pour se protéger du blizzard. Elle pataugea un instant dans la neige de ce dernier jour de décembre, puis se décida à entrer dans le petit jardin de l'Orphelinat Wool. Elle fit tinter la cloche de cuivre et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à retentir dans le couloir et la porte de bois s'entrebâilla. Une femme à l'aspect miteux la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux et l'autorisa à entrer après lui avoir demandé le but de sa visite.

Elie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'exceptionnelle propreté des lieux, propreté qui semblait presque irréelle à côté de la façade vieillotte et mal entretenue de l'établissement. La vieille femme la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir élimé et prit place en face de la jeune fille.

Un rapide coup d'œil apprit à la directrice de l'orphelinat à qui elle s'adressait. Cheveux noirs, longs et raides, yeux bleu foncé, pas très grande, trop mince. Encore une qui ne ferait pas long feu…Mais bon, autant lui donner sa chance.

-Bien, ainsi, vous désirez travailler ici ?

-Heu, oui, répondit Elie.

-Présentez-vous brièvement, que je voie à qui j'ai affaire.

-Je m'appelle Elie McCullough, j'ai vingt-et-un ans, je suis célibataire et j'ai appris la puériculture avec mes parents. J'ai un diplôme de…

-Assez, merci.

Elie se renfrogna pendant un quart de seconde. Que cette vieille peau était désagréable!

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous engager.

-Je suis très douée de mes mains?

-Une autre.

-J'ai l'habitude des enfants?

-…

-J'accepte n'importe quel salaire.

-Vous m'en direz tant ?!

Elie commençait à s'énerver quand un cri retentit à la porte. Elle accourut dans le vestibule pour tenter d'apercevoir l'origine de ce son et tomba sur un drôle de tableau. Une femme brune vêtue de haillons et de tout évidence enceinte était à moitié étendue sur le sol du hall tandis qu'une des employées de l'orphelinat tentait de la réveiller.

La directrice et la nourrice portèrent la jeune femme jusqu'au divan du séjour alors qu'Elie se rongeait les ongles sans savoir quoi faire. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la traînée humide qui couvrait le sol noir et blanc. Ce n'était certainement pas de la neige fondue…

Entretemps, la nouvelle venue avait repris connaissance et paraissait souffrir le martyre.

-Ce ne sont que des contractions, madame, la rassurait la directrice, Mrs Cole, si elle avait bonne mémoire.

-Heu, en fait, je crois qu'elle est en train d'accoucher, annonça Elie en montrant la trace humide.

Le visage des deux employées de l'orphelinat se décomposèrent.

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire? Le médecin ne saura jamais venir par ce temps!

Elie réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Non, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Si on ne faisait rien, le bébé et la mère risquaient la mort.

-Ma mère faisait accoucher les femmes de mon village. Je sais comment faire, déclara-t-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être de l'aplomb.

Mrs Cole lui adressa un regard à la fois anxieux et plein d'espoir.

-Faites-le et je vous engage.

Elie sourit et s'attacha les cheveux avec un long ruban noir. Elle ôta son manteau et remonta les manches de sa robe avant de filer se laver les mains.

-Préparez de l'eau chaude et des serviettes! Lança-t-elle. Des tas et des tas de serviettes!

Aussitôt les deux autres femmes s'exécutèrent, trop heureuses de déléguer ce travail long et déplaisant à quelqu'un d'autre. Et Elie se mit à la tâche.

Une heure, deux crises de nerfs et quelques hurlements plus tard, la jeune fille avait dans les bras un petit bout chétif à la respiration haletante et aux grands yeux noirs qui allaient sans doute s'éclaircir au fil des jours. Elle sourit à l'enfant, un petit garçon, lui fit faire un brin de toilette et le présenta à sa mère, une certaine Mérope. La mère eut un sourire fatigué et regarda le bébé avec adoration.

-Tom Riddle, comme son père. Marvolo comme son grand-père…souffla-t-elle au bout d'un instant. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-C'est un enfant adorable, madame, félicitations, fit Elie d'une voix apaisante en essayant d'ignorer le filet de transpiration qui dégoulinait le long de son nez.

-J'espère qu'il sera aussi beau que…son…père…

Mérope ferma les yeux et s'endormit, l'enfant blotti contre sa poitrine, sous la garde vigilante de la nouvelle employée de l'orphelinat, qui venait de décrocher son contrat.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les trois femmes présentes se rendirent compte que Mérope Gaunt était morte.

Et que dehors, la tempête s'était arrêtée.

%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%

Il n'y avait pas d'autre bébé à l'orphelinat Wool. C'est pourquoi Mrs Cole ordonna à sa toute nouvelle travailleuse de s'occuper du petit. Après tout, elle était celle qui l'avait mis au monde, alors autant qu'elle continue de s'en occuper.

Elie passa des heures et des heures à pomponner l'enfant, le berçant à la moindre occasion, reportant sur lui l'amour maternel que sa mère avait toujours consacré aux autres enfants de son village. De toute façon, si elle ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Certainement pas Mrs Cole.

Tom était tout simplement adorable, quoiqu'un peu renfermé. Enfin, c'était dur de juger un bambin, alors elle considérait son silence comme normal. Il ne pleurait jamais, mangeait correctement et prit du poids assez rapidement, ce qui rassura Elie quant à sa santé. Les yeux du petit, conformément à ce qu'elle avait pensé de prime abord, s'éclaircirent pour prendre une teinte gris d'orage, comme si une tempête miniature faisait rage chez ce tout petit être.

Pour le bien-être de Tom (oui, elle était folle de ce gamin), elle avait installé son lit-cage dans sa propre chambre pour ne pas qu'il ait à dormir avec les autres pensionnaires. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cas où ils s'en prenaient aux bébés par jalousie, car les tous petits demandaient plus de soins que les plus grands. Elle passait ses journées avec lui, même quand elle devait s'occuper des autres. Elle le gardait accroché dans son dos et travaillait ainsi plus facilement sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

Un jour qu'elle lui chantait une berceuse en lui donnant son biberon, Martha frappa à sa porte.

-Mrs Cole veut te voir. Laisse le gamin ici, je m'occupe de lui donner à manger.

-D'accord, soupira Elie en abandonnant Tom.

Le petit garçon, silencieux, lui jeta un regard accusateur qui lui donna froid dans le dos avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle revint, Tom était rouge de colère et hurlait en direction de Martha qui se tenait le poignet, l'air horrifié.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'étonna la brune en se précipitant pour calmer le bébé.

Dès qu'il fut dans ses bras, l'enfant cessa de hurler.

-Il…Il m'a brûlée! S'écria Martha en pointant Tom du doigt.

-Quoi? Ne racontez pas de bêtises, comment pourrait-il vous faire du mal? Ce n'est qu'un bébé!

-Quand…quand je l'ai touché, ça m'a brûlé comme un tison!

Elie serra Tom un peu plus fort comme pour le protéger des mensonges de Martha.

-Martha, vous êtes hystérique. Allez boire une tasse de thé et cessez d'accuser ce petit ange!

L'Anglaise fila sans demander son reste pour avertir Mrs Cole.

Cet incident aurait vite été oublié si des choses…bizarres ne s'étaient pas produites par la suite à chaque fois qu'Elie avait le dos tourné.

%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%

Elie mettait du linge à sécher sur le fil quand une ombre se faufila derrière elle avant de s'avachir au pied d'un poteau.

-Que se passe-t-il encore, Tom? Demanda la jeune femme en accrochant un pantalon.

Le petit garçon continua de fixer le sol de ses yeux gris et mornes.

-Mrs Cole croit que je suis anormal.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Elle m'a disputé parce que j'ai envoyé le ballon de Billy sur le toit.

-Et alors? En quoi es-tu anormal?

-Elle a glissé sur une plaque de verglas.

Elie cessa son activité et dévisagea l'enfant de cinq ans. On était en avril. Il faisait au moins quinze degrés. Comment aurait-il pu y avoir de la glace sur le sol?

-Du verglas? Répété-t-elle calmement. C'est étrange. Tu me le montres?

-Il a disparu juste après que Mrs Cole ait glissé, expliqua le gamin en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'est relevée -ça se voyait qu'elle avait mal au dos- et elle m'a hurlé dessus. Elle a dit que j'étais un monstre…

Voyant le regard du petit s'embuer, Elie replia sa jupe et s'accroupit face à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Tom. Tu es le petit garçon le plus gentil et le plus adorable que cette terre ait jamais porté. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas inventée, cette couche de glace! S'exclama l'orphelin. Elle était là!

Elie ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce genre de problème.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule explication, mon chéri, lui dit-elle.

-Ah bon?

-Tu es magique, souffla Elie comme si elle racontait un secret.

Aussitôt, le visage de Tom se détendit et s'illumina d'un petit sourire.

-Tu crois que je suis magique? C'est vrai?! C'est génial!

%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%

Un an plus tard, Elie entra dans la chambre de son protégé pour changer ses draps. Tom s'y trouvait déjà et poussait de drôles de sifflements… Enfin, les enfants avaient parfois des activités bizarres, alors ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop.

Ce qui la dérangeait, par contre, c'était la présence du petit serpent qui s'enroulait autour du poignet du gamin!

Elle en laissa tomber son tas de linge et ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

-Tom? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Où as-tu trouvé ce serpent?!

Le brun leva la tête et lui sourit.

-Je lui parle! Répondit-il en brandissant le reptile dans la direction de l'employée. Et il me parle aussi! Il dit qu'il s'appelle Ang. Il est venu parce que je me sentais seul.

-Tom, pose ce serpent et recule, ordonna Elie, mal à l'aise comme jamais.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est dangereux!

Le pensionnaire fit une moue dubitative.

-Mais il est gentil, il ne me fera pas de mal…

-Ecoute, Tom, fais-le partir, d'accord? Si les autres enfants le trouvent, ils vont avoir peur.

-Et alors? Répliqua férocement Tom.

-Et alors, reprit posément la jeune femme, s'ils hurlent, le serpent se sentira menacé et mordra tout ce qui bouge.

-Tant mieux pour eux.

-Et si une personne que tu aimes se trouve à cet endroit à ce moment-là? Et si les pompiers viennent et tuent Ang?

Brusquement, le petit eut l'air inquiet. Il se remit à siffler en direction du serpent qui s'évanouit dans les airs. Elie faillit en avoir une syncope. Tom se leva de son lit et courut se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Elie, murmura-t-il. Tu es la seule à être gentille avec moi ici…

£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%

C'était le début du printemps 1936. Tom avait neuf ans. Elie en avait trente et un. À part quelques événements bizarres impliquant toujours la même personne (devinez qui), rien de significatif ne se produit jusqu'au jour de la sortie des enfants de l'orphelinat. Tous les résidants s'étaient rendus au bord de la mer pour une journée. Le temps n'était pas parfait et la mer était démontée, mais les petits étaient contents d'échapper pendant quelques heures à l'environnement étouffant et austère de leur "maison". Vers midi, Elie avait préparé le pique-nique avec les autres femmes pendant que les enfants jouaient dans les rochers. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Dennis Bishop et Amy Benson n'émergent d'une ouverture dans la falaise en pleurs et blancs comme des linges. Les deux enfants coururent se réfugier dans les jupons des employées et pleurèrent tout leur saoul sans pouvoir expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé. Elie prit son courage à deux mains et se sépara du groupe pour trouver l'endroit où avaient été les petits. La jeune femme faillit se tordre la cheville à plusieurs reprises, mais continua à avancer avec un courage qui la surprenait elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue d'une anfractuosité dans la roche, Elie s'étonna de trouver au même endroit…Tom.

Le garçon avait l'air à la fois satisfait et abasourdi. Il sourit en la reconnaissant et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

-Tom, que s'est-il passé? Avec Amy et Dennis? Tu as vu quelque chose?

-On a visité la grotte, c'est tout, se défendit Tom.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Ils sont terrifiés comme s'ils avaient croisé un fantôme…ou pire! Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller là-dedans !? Tu es fou ou quoi ?!

-Mais il n'y avait aucun danger! Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. D'ailleurs, regarde ça!

Tom se concentra sur un tas de bois trempé par l'eau de mer et, au bout de quelques secondes, le tout disparut sans laisser de trace.

-Avec ce tour, je peux me protéger de n'importe quoi! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Elie.

Interdite, la jeune femme resta silencieuse pendant un long moment.

-Elie? Ça va?

Puis se fut l'explosion.

-NON, ça ne va pas! Comment peux-tu…?! Tu as montré ça aux enfants, c'est ça? Que leur as-tu fait, Tom?

Elle s'était mise à hurler et avait empoigné le petit garçon pour le secouer comme un prunier. De grosses larmes de frayeur dévalaient ses joues.

-Mais…pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils? S'étonna l'orphelin. Tu es en colère?

-Oui, je suis en colère! _Comment as-tu pu faire ça à des enfants, Tom?!_ Je ne te reconnais plus! Et tu réagis comme si ce n'était rien! Comme si ce n'était pas _grave_! C'est grave, Tom! Les petits sont traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont vu! Tu es en train de devenir un…!

-Un monstre, c'est ça? Cracha Tom. Toi aussi tu crois que j'en suis un? _Je te déteste!_

£%£%£%£%£%£%£

Ils ne se parlèrent plus à partir de ce jour. Tous les deux se sentaient plus seuls que jamais mais leur orgueil démesuré empêchait l'un de s'excuser auprès de l'autre. Elie était prête à accepter l'indéniable étrangeté de Tom. Elle avait juste été prise au dépourvu et ne savait plus quoi penser. Tom, lui, avait fini par comprendre la jeune femme mais ne lui pardonnait pas ses dures paroles. La compagnie des autres pensionnaires lui semblait bien fade à côté de celle de son amie.

Un jour, il la trouva en cuisine, où elle préparait le dîner. Il déposa son cadeau sur le buffet et partit sans un mot sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme. Elie tendit une main hésitante vers le petit paquet et en défit l'emballage. À l'intérieur se trouvait un médaillon doré avec un volet pour placer une photo. L'employée sourit et appela doucement:

-Tom?

Le petit garçon apparut de nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte et la dévisagea d'un air boudeur. Son amie ouvrit grand les bras. Il s'y précipita et s'y blottit. Puis ils se séparèrent et Elie sortit de son porte-monnaie une photo d'eux deux qu'elle glissa dans le bijou. Elle enfila le tout autour de son cou et mit le médaillon à l'abri sous le col de sa robe.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle. Il est très beau.

Le visage du garçonnet s'illumina et il sortit de la pièce en courant, sans doute pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Leur agréable quotidien continua ainsi quelques semaines. Elie réveillait les enfants, leur donnait leur petit-déjeuner et leur préparait leur goûter avant de les conduire à l'école. Pendant la journée, elle s'occupait avec les autres employées de faire les lits, de nettoyer, de faire la lessive, puis allait rechercher les petits après les cours. Au soir elle préparait le dîner et permettait à Tom de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs. Enfin, elle allait raconter des histoires aux plus jeunes avant de les border. Elle finissait toujours sa journée avec une petite visite à Tom, qui aurait bien aimé avoir toute son attention pour lui tout seul.

Cette routine perdura encore quelques mois avant le jour fatidique où Dumbledore arriva à l'orphelinat et demanda à voir Tom.

Elie, restée dehors, avait un avis partagé sur la question, contrairement aux autres employées, heureuses de se débarrasser du jeune prodige. Elle était paniquée à l'idée de ne plus voir Tom s'il allait dans une nouvelle famille, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir pour lui…

Plusieurs effrayantes minutes plus tard, l'homme excentrique la salua et s'en alla, la plantant sur le seuil de l'institution. Anxieuse, elle fila dans la chambre de son protégé.

-Tom? Ça s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en ne laissant pas transparaitre son inquiétude.

-Oh, Elie! Je suis un sorcier!

-Heu, pardon?!

-Je suis un vrai sorcier! Tu avais raison, je suis magique!

-C'est cet homme qui te l'a dit?

-Oui! Et comme je voulais une preuve, il a mis le feu à l'armoire sans même la toucher!

Elie ne put s'empêcher de regarder ledit meuble, qui était intact. Puis elle se demanda si l'enfant n'avait pas rêvé.

-Et…donc?

-Donc, reprit plus sérieusement Tom, cette année, je vais à l'école Poudlard. C'est une école de magie, où je pourrai apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Seulement, je ne reviendrai ici que pendant les vacances…

Elie doutait sérieusement de l'équilibre mental de ce Dumbledore, ou quel que soit son nom. Dire de pareilles choses à un enfant…un orphelin qui plus est! D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y a avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce garçon. Un sorcier… ça ne lui semblait pas si fou en fin de compte!

-Mais ça se trouve où, cette école? Fit-elle nerveusement.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais déjà quel train prendre pour y arriver. Il faut que j'aille faire mes courses pour les cours. Tu veux bien venir avec moi?

-He bien, je peux demander une journée de congé à Mrs Cole, j'imagine… Mais…on ne se verra plus pendant dix mois!

Tom prit un air déçu et Elie se sentit très égoïste. Le petit détestait l'orphelinat, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de changer d'air.

-Enfin, on s'y habituera, j'imagine. Et on pourra toujours s'écrire! Reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain.

Le gamin retrouva rapidement son petit sourire en coin.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils découvrirent le Chemin de Traverse et restèrent stupéfaits devant l'extraordinaire étalage de magie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elie, malgré son ébahissement, retrouva son sens pratique et interrogea un sorcier bedonnant et très roux qui lui indiqua avec joie les magasins qu'ils devaient absolument visiter pour réunir toutes les fournitures de Tom. Très vite, un groupe de sorciers se forma autour d'eux quand ils apprirent qu'elle était "moldue" et lui posèrent de multiples questions sur des sujets totalement décalés tels que la façon dont elle préparait le café. La voix acerbe de Tom les rappela à la réalité. Ils s'excusèrent tous très poliment et la laissèrent circuler en paix.

La jeune femme fut très impressionnée par les gobelins, les livres d'enchantements qui l'intéressèrent au plus haut point et les piles de marchandises qui se déplaçaient toutes seules. Elle avait encore les yeux comme des soucoupes quand ils furent de retour à l'orphelinat.

-Tu peux fermer la bouche, se moqua Tom.

-Heu, oui…

Le petit garçon lui fit jurer de ne rien dire de tout ça aux autres "moldus" et alla ranger ses affaires avec précautions dans sa chambre.

%£%£%£%£%£%£%

Le premier septembre arriva trop vite, et Elie eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle accompagna son protégé à la gare de King's Cross.

-Tu as bien tout? Tes uniformes? Tes livres?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Tom avec un sourire narquois. Maman poule.

-Tu ne te plaignais pas de la maman poule quand elle te recousait tes caleçons! Se vengea Elie en parlant bien fort.

Tom rougit et lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire.

-Le train part dans cinq minutes, déclara-t-elle tout d'un coup. Tu vas me manquer, Tommy…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupira le garçon.

La jeune femme s'accroupit face à lui et lui passa le collier doré autour du cou.

-Mais c'est à toi! Je ne peux pas le prendre!

-Si. Comme ça, même si tu as de la poussière de fée ou je ne sais quoi dans les yeux, tu n'oublieras pas de rentrer à la maison.

-…

Elie passa le médaillon sous la robe de sorcier de Tom et se redressa.

-Allez, file avant que je ne t'enferme dans ta chambre!

Le brun la salua d'un mouvement négligent du bras et monta dans le train en trainant sa lourde valise derrière lui.

Et la machine s'éloigna du quai, emportant avec elle les meilleures années de la vie d'Elie.

£%£%£%£%£%£%£

À partir de là, les deux amis ne se virent plus beaucoup. Tom passait même ses vacances de Noël et de Pâques à Poudlard, et Elie commençait doucement à se sentir seule. Tom lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres par l'entremise d'un hibou. La première fois, elle avait hurlé en voyant l'immense oiseau s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis avait mis dix bonnes minutes à rassembler son courage pour prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Finalement, elle comprit rapidement le système et écrivit à son tour de très longs courriers à Tom. Mais des mots sur du papier ne remplaçait pas la présence de son ami, et elle se sentait seule comme jamais auparavant.

Tous les ans, Tom revenait à l'orphelinat et lui racontait en long, en large et en détails ce qu'il avait appris, mais sans pouvoir lui montrer, car c'était interdit. Il lui promit de le faire à la fin de ses études. Ils passaient deux mois ensemble, puis il repartait, la laissant de nouveau seule. Néanmoins, elle était rassurée de voir le pendentif accroché autour de son cou. Au moins, il ne l'oublierait pas…

À la fin de ses études à Poudlard, Tom était beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant. Il devenu un très bel homme, mais il était encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Il l'emmena un jour sur un terrain vague où il lui fit voir sa magie. Lorsqu'il prit un lapin pour cible, elle s'interposa et lui demanda d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit sans sourciller. Puis il lui annonça qu'il allait partir pour travailler. Elie ne s'y opposa pas. Après tout, c'était dans l'ordre des choses…

Il revint la voir à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois il avait l'air plus maigre, plus fatigué.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? S'inquiétait-elle en voyant son état.

-Mieux que jamais, rétorquait-il mystérieusement.

Mais il continuait de maigrir, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux qui semblaient rougeoyer par moments…

Elie, dépitée, arrêta d'exprimer son inquiétude, car elle voyait bien qu'il s'en fichait.

Un jour, en plein hiver, il vint lui confier une petite coupe en or et lui annonça qu'il partait en voyage pour une durée indéterminée. Elie n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

£%£%£%£%£%£

Après plusieurs années, Tom Riddle, rebaptisé depuis longtemps Lord Voldemort, retourna à l'orphelinat, le visage dissimulé sous un capuchon. Il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à voir le visage souriant d'Elie.

-Oui? Fit une inconnue.

-Je cherche Elie McCullough, elle travaille ici.

-Il n'y a personne de ce nom-là ici.

-Quoi?!

Les doigts du mage noir se refermèrent sur sa baguette, bien à l'abri dans sa poche.

-Attendez…McCullough…Ah! Oui! Elle est partie depuis cinq ans, je crois.

Voldemort demanda où son amie habitait. On lui donna une adresse dans un village perdu en Cornouailles. Il s'y rendit en transplanant et frappa à la porte d'une petite maison en bordure du patelin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une petite femme aux joues ridées et aux doigts secs et fripés!

-Oui? Fit-elle d'une petite voix grêle dans laquelle subsistait une parcelle de l'apaisant chantonnement d'Elie.

-Elie? Dit Voldemort, hésitant.

-Vous êtes?

Le mage noir marqua un temps avant de relever son capuchon, s'apprêtant à voir la vieille femme reculer d'effroi. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Ah, pardonnez-moi, mais je n'y vois rien, rit-elle doucement.

Choqué, Voldemort rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne chauve.

-C'est moi, Tom. Tom Riddle.

Les grands yeux bleus s'élargirent.

-Tom? C'est bien toi?

La petite femme lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras trop frêles. Puis elle le lâcha et l'invita précipitamment à entrer. Elle lui offrit un siège et un verre de vin, se déplaçant avec adresse malgré sa cécité.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage? Demanda-t-elle comme s'il était parti le jour précédent.

-Bien, c'était très instructif… Que s'est-il passé, pendant mon absence?

-Oh, pas grand-chose. La guerre s'est terminée, encore heureux! Je suis contente de te savoir en bonne santé, Tom. Tu étais tellement mince et pâle quand tu es parti! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir te voir de mes yeux…!

-Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que tu voies ça.

-Allons bon! Toi aussi tu as vieilli! C'est normal, on est en 1975 tout de même!

Et dire que le fait qu'elle ait 70 ans ne l'avait même pas effleuré…

-Elie…

-Oui?

-Je suis venu pour te dire que…maintenant, j'ai un poste très avancé (de tyran), j'habite dans un manoir avec mes subordonnés (mes esclaves), ce serait mieux pour toi que cet endroit, non? Viens vivre avec moi, nous pourrons être ensemble!

Elie resta silencieuse.

-Tu voudrais t'encombrer d'une vieille femme malade? Non, Tom, ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Je suis très bien ici, j'ai des amis qui prennent soin de moi et je ne ferais que trainer dans tes pattes. Et puis, je suis aveugle. Si tu m'emmènes ailleurs, je serais perdue.

-Je serai tes yeux!

-Je suis désolée, Tom. Je ne peux pas partir. Mais tu es et seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison.

-Réfléchis, Elie, s'il te plait.

-Je pourrais réfléchir des nuits entières, la réponse restera toujours la même, assena-t-elle avec son aplomb d'antan.

-Si tu le veux… lâcha Voldemort, déçu.

-T'es-tu trouvé une femme?

-Heu, non.

Elie fronça les sourcils.

-Un homme alors?

-Elie!

-Tu dois te sentir bien seul, mon pauvre petit!

-Non, j'ai des gens autour de moi…

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée, puis Voldemort prit congé de son amie après avoir récupéré la coupe de Poufsouffle avec l'accord de sa prioritaire. Il n'avait pas osé dire à Elie ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, et il espérait qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Il valait mieux qu'elle ignore que le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu était devenu un psychopathe.

%£%£%£%£%£%£

Il retourna souvent voir Elie, et à chaque fois elle l'accueillait avec joie, lui offrait du gâteau, des boissons chaudes et une tonne de sourires chaleureux. Peu à peu, Voldemort reconnaissait son amie sous le masque de vieille femme. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée pendant une trentaine d'années. Il finit par apprendre qu'elle s'était mariée avec un autre moldu, mais qu'il avait été emporté par une mauvaise grippe avant qu'elle puisse fonder une vraie famille. De toute façon, Tom ne savait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pensé en voyant Elie avec ses enfants à elle. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Dans sa possessivité, il aurait sans doute fait disparaitre ces usurpateurs de la surface de la terre, ce qui aurait anéanti son amie. C'était donc mieux comme ça.

À chaque visite, il tentait de la convaincre de venir avec lui, mais elle ne cessait de refuser son offre. Il avait fini par laisser tomber.

Puis, le matin de la fête d'Halloween de 1981, il vint la voir.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais détrôner un de mes concurrents et je vais occuper un poste encore plus important qu'avant, lui annonça-t-il.

-Ah? C'est très bien, Tom, je suis fière de toi ! fais tout de même attention, on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver…

-Tout va bien, sourit Voldemort. Il n'y a aucun risque, c'est comme s'en prendre à un enfant, je suis sûr de l'avoir!

Elie resta silencieuse.

-Elie?

-Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre. Si tu vas trop haut, la chute ne sera que plus dure. N'oublie pas ça, Tom, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause du pouvoir que tu vises.

Le sang de Voldemort se glaça. La vieille dame avait raison, mais qui pouvait le vaincre? Il était beaucoup trop puissant! Et ce n'est pas ce bébé qui allait l'emporter sur lui!

-Je ne crains rien en ce bas monde, souffla-t-il avant de partir.

Au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers son amie et pointa sa baguette vers elle avant de murmurer un sortilège qu'il avait appris exprès dans un livre de son imposante bibliothèque. Normalement, la vue d'Elie allait lui revenir. Il salua la vieille dame et s'en alla.

£%£%£%£%£%£%£

1995.

Quatorze ans d'absence, tout ça à cause de ce sale morveux, ce sang-mêlé d'Harry Potter! Il avait récupéré d'un sort le médaillon, enseveli dans les ruines de la maison de Godric's Hollow, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la chaumière d'Elie, le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. Il martela la porte de son poing et s'étonna de tomber sur une jeune femme blonde qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

-Q-Qui êtes-vous?

-Où est Elie McCullough? L'interrompit le Lord noir.

-Q-Qui ça?

-Je te déconseille d'éprouver ma patience, femme, dis-moi où se trouve celle qui habitait ici il y a quinze ans!

-Oh…! Vous voulez dire, la dame âgée? Je suis désolée, mais elle est décédée depuis trois ans…

Lord Voldemort en resta bouche bée.

Comment avait-elle pu disparaitre ainsi? Elie était forte, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça!

-Comment? Trouva-t-il la force de demander.

-Heu, il me semble qu'elle est tombée gravement malade un hiver, malgré ses médicaments, elle n'a pas survécu. On l'a enterrée dans le cimetière du village, un peu plus au Sud d'ici.

Voldemort se détourna de la fille et partit dans la direction indiquée. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il finit par la retrouver. Une petite tombe en pierre grise et froide emprisonnait maintenant son amie dans les profondeurs de la terre, et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Après sa mère, la Mort lui prenait encore un être cher!

Lord Voldemort ôta le collier qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis tout ce temps et prononça un sort qui rendit la pierre aussi fluide que l'eau. Puis il laissa tomber le bijou qui traversa le sol et atterrit sur le cercueil. Puis il fit apparaitre une couronne de fleurs et la déposa sur la pierre redevenue solide.

Il passa toute la nuit aux côtés de son amie et partit au petit matin.

Trois ans plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de ramener son amie, et ce fut son seul regret au moment où son propre sort se retourna sur lui et mit fin à ses jours.

_Il allait retrouver Elie…_

FIN.

_Woaw, la fin était carrément dark! Enfin, voilà, je suis contente de moi quand-même. Voilà qui change de mes délires voldemoriens!_

_Je souhaite au passage un joyeux anniversaire à Ralph Fiennes!_

_(mais ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'il lise ça)_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous!_


End file.
